Change Happens
by Lilyluvr
Summary: James Potter was snotty,obnoxious,and annoying.he likes lily,but she doesn like him.this year he's different though.lily doesn't want to except the change.wut will happen?jl.4get peter. PLEASE REVIEW! oh and i changed it so its different than before.
1. Heads Up

**The Charmer**

Summary: Lily Evans was a 17-year-old witch. This was her last year at Hogwarts and was not going to let it be spoiled. She also promised herself she wouldn't fall for the potter charm. But this year it's harder. James has changed and she likes it. So why won't she go out with him…

A/N: Ok… so this is my first story… I've been wanting to make one for a while but never got around to it. Buy here it finally is. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I'll be switching back and forth between viewpoints. P.S. when you see these things ' that means she's having a conversation in her head… or he.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this fully but if I did, I'd be a rich bitch living it up in England right now. But sadly I'm not… the only thing I own is the characters: Brianna, Elizabeth, Jackie and Nat. Maybe more later in the story. Who knows?

* * *

**Heads up**

Lily Evans was excited. Today was September 1st. She was going to get ready for she would be going to her 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She finally chose a beige halter-top and a jean miniskirt.

Lily also was very pretty, but she didn't act too flashy and didn't show off. She had bright red hair. She had peachy skin and a great hourglass figure. Her eyes were beautiful. They were deep almond pools of bright green. And her voice All the men at Hogwarts would kill to have her as their girlfriend. But she didn't date a lot. She had only dated few men. And she lasted a while. Not like the other girls at her school.

She went downstairs and found everyone eating at the table. Her mum, Marie Evens was a young adult who was slim and fair in height for her age. They looked very much alike. Bright nice red hairs, freckled skin, the only difference between them were her eyes. Her mum had brown eyes. Her bright green eyes were from her dad. He was middle aged looking, brown hair. He was pretty handsome. She sat down at the table to join them.

"Good Morning Lily." Said her father. "Mornin' dad, mum." She said acknowledging their presence.

"You better eat dear," Said Marie Evens " you don't want to miss the train, do you?"

Just then an owl flew in. "AHHHHHHHH! Get that thing out of hear! Now you freak!" Screamed her sister Petunia. Petunia was her horrible horse looking sister.

"PETUNIA! You are to treat your sister with respect!" Lily's mum yelled. "It's okay mum. I'm used to it.

She opened the letter and read it. Since she was head girl, she had to know what to do. It simply was just saying that she was to attend the meeting and would meet head boy there, then they were both to instruct the prefects. She wondered who Head Boy was.

Well I better go. I'm gunna miss the train if I don't leave now."

"Bye dear!" " Bye flower!" Lily's parents yelled to her as she left. She went to her Jaguar convertible (A/N: She has to get to the train one way or another… doesn't she? So why not ride in style) put on her glasses, and drove.

* * *

Once at the train station, she was automatically shoved down.

"Lily! I missed you soooooo much! And I knew you would get head girl! I am just so proud of you!!!!" That was Nat, one of her bestest friends in the world. She looked behind her to see a blonde, brunette, and Jet black haired girl(In that order). " Hi Elizabeth. Hi Jackie. Hi Brianna. What's up? Oh yah and congrats. on prefect Brie.( short for Brianna )" Said Lily. Brianna blushed." Thanks Lils, I'm excited too."

They were all smart. Some more than others. They also always did everything together.

" Hey Lily." they replied. "Hey you guys lets go look for a compartment."

Once they found one they chatted.

" Soooooo Lils, are you Excited about being Head Girl?" asked Brianna Trying not to act to suspicious. " Oh my god! I am so excited. I can't wait. I get my own common room, with Head Boy, and it has everything, at least that's what Dumbledore told me through the letter." Lily said. Then she put on a curious face. "Do you guys know who Head Boy is?" " NO!" they all said way to quickly for her liking. But she just let it pass. "I hope its Brandon Jacobson, or Remus. They are both so smart. But Brandon is hot! Remus is like a brother to me." " OH Lily isn't it time for the meeting with all the prefects. And Head Boy?" asked Nat. " Oh yah! Lets go Brie!"

"She's gunna kill us all once she finds out who head boy is." Said Nat. "Yah I know, and she'll know we knew. Lils knows everything." Said Liz (short for Elisabeth). " I feel bad for James." Said Nat. " Me to," said Liz

"But this year is going to be the year. It just has to because they have to cooperate and she'll relies he's pretty nice."

"I don't know," Nat, said, " He is nice, but he's so immature at times. He needs to act his age and learn that you just can't torture people for fun... no matter how much they deserve it."

"You know, I like it when he picks on Snape. Snape deserves it anyway. He's a bitch to Lily." Said Elizabeth.

" But he should stop this year. Something good just might happen this year. And for me I think I'm going to go through with the settle with one boy thing this year. I just don't know who. And I hope Brie gets with Remus. They'd make a great couple. And you can soooooo tell Remus likes her and is just to shy to say anything."

"Yahhh." Agreed Nat.

* * *

** PREFECT MEETING**

" Come on Br- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily felt like she was in a nightmare. There in front of her, with all the prefects was the guy she loathed the most. Potter.

' He looks kinda hot this year.' Which he did… but he was always hot. She was just to ignorant to notice. He had muscles. He had messy, raven colored hair, and gorgeous hazel colored eyes.

'Wait I can' think like this! Stop!'

"Potter! Merlins Beard! How did you... No! That's Remus'. Give it back to him. NOW." She ordered.

"Lily! Remus is here with his prefect badge! And do you think if he'd gotten Head Boy he'd give this badge to me? NO. And, if you took the time to look instead of going straight to judging me, you'd realize that it has the word "POTTER" engraved in it. Now can we please continue. And by the way, I changed over the summer and I deserve this badge. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wasn't high on anything when he gave this badge to me!

Lily was taken aback. She had never expected this from him. He had never yelled at her before. Whatever. She brushed it off.

"Fine." she said

"Okay, sorry everyone for taking up your time, we just had to solve a little something. Now," Said James "we are going to go over everything so for those of you that are new, you know what to do and a reminder for those who are used to this."

" Well," started Lily "This year as you all know, there is a murderer out there, gaining power, so you will all be needing to do double rounds and stay extra pre-cautious. Also, you might want to be comfortable so we might do everything within your own house, and several things might be with everyone. Me and Potter will set everything up and why don't we meet..."

"Next thursday." said James "It fits everyones schedule and gives them time to settle down."

She didn't like giving into him but agreed "Fine. And if you have any questions, objections, or requests, right them down, and we'll go over them then.

Once the meeting was over she left. She was so mad. Why didn't the others tell her Potter was head Boy?

* * *

She walked into her compartment to find Sirius and Peter sitting with Liz and Nat.

" You all knew! I know you did! And you didn't tell me! I don't believe you!!"

"LILY calm down!!! Were sorry! Please forgive us! We just thought if you didn't know that you'd give him a chance!" "Fine I forgive you! But I don't know why you bother. Hi Sirius, Peter." She smiled at them. She used to hate Sirius. But the past year he'd been trying to get a girl to like him, so he changed. And like that they became friends. Just then James and Remus came in.

" Potter," she scowled " what are you doing here?"

"This isn't your compartment. My friends are here too, you know."

"Err. Fine."

James gave her a sad look, and a longing look, she didn't notice, but everyone else did.

" Hey! Since were all going to be working together, you know," said Brie blushing "With me and Remus prefects, and James and Lily heads, why don't we play truth or dare!"

" Okay" they all said.

" Okay, I'll go first," said Lily " Sirius, truth or dare."

"Dare." –Sirius "Okay… I dare you to go…. Hmmmmmm…to go tell Severus that you're gay and confess your "Undying love to him"."

"NO way! Never mind. Truth."

"Okay, then tell us who the girl is, that you made a change for last year." Said Lily with so much curiosity in her voice.

"Ummmm… well it is, err okay I'll tell you. It has to be in private though."

"NO! Ummmm I mean we need to know each other so why not tell us all." Said Elizabeth a bit anxiously.

" Sorry. Only Lily." They went outside and he told Lily, "Well," he said a bit shy, " the change is for Elizabeth. I heard she was going to settle for one guy and I was hoping I'd be the lucky one. So I had to prove myself "settle" ready."

"Awww. How cute." Said Lily. " Oh yah, and my rules are if you put down a dare you have to do truth and another dare. Well I dare you to go ask her out. I can tell she likes you."

They went back in and James was throwing Sirius dirty looks and Elizabeth to Lily. They were Jealous. Just then a thought struck James.

'We haven't fought the whole ride so far!'

'Enjoy it while it last' ( He's fighting with himself)

'Hey! What's that suppose to mean'

'It means she's just doin it to look nice in front of her friends.'

'Go away!'

'okay'

(A/N: he's just thinking to himself now.)

He stared at Lily

'She's so beautiful. She's so nice and kind. I wish she were mine.'

Just then a noise snapped him out of his thoughts.

" I'd love to go out with you Sirius! That's so sweet!" Said Elizabeth. Then a frown came to her face. " I thought it was for one of those sluts like Melanie or Janay." She said in a low voice. "Never." Said Sirius. Then he grabbed her by the waist and put he on his lap and kissed her.

Just then Snape walked in. " So, Blacks found himself a new whore?" Just then James and Sirius stood up wands pointing at Snape. Brie and Remus just watched, and Peter backed up. " Potter! Sirius! Wands down." Ordered Lily. Then she turned to Snape. " Look Snape. As you can see we have managed to keep this compartment clean, and we would appreciate it if it stayed like that instead of Being stained with boogers or hair greece so leave!" She demanded, her Finger pointing at the door. Then he left "Merlin. I'm not going to live this year." Lily said.

" I pity you Lils." Said Nat.

" Sorry Lily." Said James and Sirius

"Don't do it again you two!"

"Okay" said Sirius, "Awwww! we have to change. Lets finish this off later."

"Sure." Said Lily. "Now all of you guys get out so we can change."

"But Lily! I wanna stay!" Said Sirius winking at Elizabeth who blushed.

"Padfoot," Said James dragging him out, "lets just go. I bet that they already feel violated with your last comment. Bye ladies." He said flashing them a smile.

* * *

Once they left Lily let her thoughts out while they changed.

"Do any of you guys think that Potter's acting a little...different?" asked Lily

"Yah he is. And Lily, theres no wonder why." Said Nat staring at her.

"Oh Nat. Stop bugging me." Said lily. "He's over me. He hasn't asked me out once." She said with a bit of disapointment in her voice.

"You know Lily, I could swear I heard Dissapointment in that last comment." Said Brianna, snickering.

"Me, dissapointed! Psh! you need your ears checked!" Said Lily a little to quick for their liking.

* * *

A/N: So what did u guys think. Please send me reviews. I would like to Kno how you feel so i kno to continue or not. Thx. O yah and i am like way open to ideas so yah. And please, critizise if needed, kuz i need ideas. I luv fanfiction.

-Lilyluvr


	2. Friends?

**Change Happens**

A/N: Second Chapter. Okay. Well I'd appreciate if you reviewed on weather it was good or not. And I also know that the last chapter wasn't enough James/Lily. So I'm going to try to add more. I'm just trying to build a plot up. So I'll stop jabbering (or in this case writing) and continue the story

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the story. I wish I did, but I also wish to be richer than Bill Gates, but I don't see either happening.

* * *

**Friends?**

The train had stopped and everyone was getting out.

"FIRST YEARS over here!" Yelled Lily, "Come on toward the lake! We need to get to the boats!"

Once she had gotten all the first years gathered, she walked them to the boats. She saw the most unexpected thing. Potter was helping some kids in to the boats already. 'What's gotten into him?' she pondered. She got the rest of the kids back. Lily stayed with one-third, Hagrid with another third and James with the rest. They walked into the castle and stopped in front of the great hall door.

"Okay!" She yelled, "We will leave you here and professor McGonagall will come and explain the sorting!"

As she turned to leave James pulled her back. "You forgot something." He murmured into her ear. She found it kind of seductive. 'Stop thinking like that!' She scolded herself.

" Once the sorting is done, look for your prefect! They will lead you to your common room! From there they will give you the password!"

How could she forget! The poor things! What was happening? And since when was she so irresponsible, visa-versa with James? She spotted her friends, unfortunately, sitting with the Marauders. Her and James sat down as the sorting started.

"Marian Prevo!" called professor McGonagall. A timid curly haired girl came down from the crowd and sat on the stool wide eyed.

"Hmm… interesting. You are very, brave. A trust worthy friend. I say GRYFFINDORE!" Shouted the sorting hat. And it continued from that.

Once the sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome," Dumbledore began, "to Hogwarts! First, I would like to introduce Head Boy and Head Girl. Please stand Lily Evans and James Potter." As they stood everyone clapped. "I also need to warn you all that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, as some of the more senior students should do well to remember," He said, staring at the Marauders before continuing, "The third floor, too, is restricted, so keep that in mind. And please enjoy yourself hear. This is the time to feel safe. Because out there, is a murderer. Lord Voldemort," there was an involuntary shudder "is getting stronger by the day. His troops are getting larger and stronger. There is no longer a safe place. Many already, have suffered from losses. These days are dangerous times. We need to stick together, through and through. Now please enjoy the feast. And Heads," he said looking at James and Lily, "Please come to my office after duties today. Thank You."

Then food was all over the table and everyone dug in.

"But now we can't do truth or dare!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Oh no Sirius! That sucks! Because after all we only have _The rest of the year," _She said putting extra emphasize on the last line, " to finish."

Everyone around the table laughed.

"Hey! He's just enthusiastic about it." Said Elizabeth.

Lily chuckled

"Okay. I'm sorry for being mean to your boyfriend Elizabeth." Lily said still laughing.

* * *

Once the meal was over, James and Lily Directed the first years were to go.

"Come on everyone! Follow up. These stairs move!" Said James. Lily was in the back incase anyone got lost.

"Stunning Bludger." Said James. And the portrait hole opened.

Once they were in Lily took over.

" Now everyone! Up the right Stairs is the girls dormitory and up the left is men. You will find everything like home. All you need to do is look for the bed with your name and your done."

Once everyone was in they decided to go.

"Potter, I think we should go now." Said Lily

They went to his office in complete silence. It was kind of awkward to. But at the same time it gave them things to think about.

'J-Potter is acting so responsible. It's so weird. Maybe the girls are right. No! He's over you! Merlin. Whats happening to me?' though Lily

'Wow, maybe Moony's plan is actually working. She hasn't yelled at me much.

Once they got their, Lily finally said something.

"Hey do you know the password?"

"Yah," he chuckled "I've only been here at least a hundred times."

That made Lily laugh too. James was shocked. 'It's so nice to see her smiling at something I said instead of biting my head off.'

"Lemon Head." He said and the gargoyle sprang. They walked into Dumbledores office.

Lily was awed. She had never seen it before. Everything was so cool. There was a big shiny sword, and a mirrored cabinet that you could see right through….

James watched in amusement.

"It's neat isn't it?"

"Yah." She replied.

"Ah. Hello Ms. Evens, Mr.Potter." Said Dumbledore. He had just walked in.

" I would like to talk to you about several things. As you have heard, Voldemort is lose." Lily had shuddered at the sound of his name. "Ms. Evans, there is no reason to react like that simply because fear of the name only increases fear of the object itself." He said kindly. "Anyhow, I have heard he is now even gathering students from Hogwarts as his followers. Therefore, your patrolling might have to be a bit longer." Lily let out a suppressed sigh. Great. She even had to spend more time than necessary with Potter. "I want all the students to feel safe. Also, I would like to have the older students to have the later patrolling hours. Everyone will take turns, so everyone does patrol once a week. I know that this can be kind of preasuring, but you get your benefits. You two," he said with a smile, "get your very own common room. It has everything you need, from your own room, to your personal kitchen." He said smiling at James who was blushing so much he could match Lily's hair color. "I don't think you'll need to make anymore night escapades Mr.Potter.I would also very much appreciate it if you two learned to get along with each other. I know that you aren't each others favorite person… well I shouldn't say that because that only goes to one of you." He said staring at Lily. She blushed. "This year," said Dumbledore somewhat sadly, " is your last as you both know, is your last. Please make the best out of it. Oh, and the password is "choose", so once you get in you two can choose what it is." He said laughing at his own joke. Lily and James also joined in.

* * *

Once in the common room they were awed. It was huge. It had a fire place, and Some sofas around it. There was a shelf of pictures of themselves and there best friends on it. There were two extra doors. They would go to those after they checked there rooms out. 

James room had Moving Stickers of Quidditch related things on the corner of his wall. He had a drawer, he went through it and everything as organized. Not man people knew this but he was a neat freak. On his drawer were some pictures of family and friends. His bed sheets were red and yellow. He had a working desk, and a book shelf for some of his books. Then he saw a closet, and was so excited. He had a miny Quidditch pitch in his room. And supplies.

Lily's room was very much alike, except it was a universe theme. On the top wall, There were pictures of the universe, and it was moving. She looked At the pictures on her drawer, than spotted something surprising. A control. For what? There was no TV. And anyway it didn't look like a TV control. She pushed the off button then the lights went off and the universe was on all her walls. The stars glowed and everything was so realistic. This was a moving universe in her room. She ran out and saw James come out.

"Isn't this amazing!" She said so excitedly. A smile on her lips with James as well.

" I know! It's so cool."

Then a thought hit Lily and she laughed.

"What?" asked James.

"There's your kitchen." She said as she laughed her way to the kitchen. But it was a friendly laugh. James followed. It had everything.

"Wow." Said James.

They went to the last door, and walked out it, and it was a patio. It had a spa and Pool. Also, you could see everything. There were hammocks to lie on.

"Hey Lily," started James kind of nervously.

"Yah Potter?" Said Lily

"Well I was wondering… well if we could try to be friends.?"

Lily was quiet for a while that wasn't what she expected.

"I understand." Said James quietly and walked back when she stopped him.

"Potter wait!" He turned around. " Sure. Let's try to get along. What harm can be done." She said flashing him a smile. "Anyway I havvvveee to get along with you." She said jokingly cheering him up.

"Great." Said James.

They walked in.

"G'night Lily." Said James

"Night Potter." Said Lily

"James." He said

"huh?"

"My name is James."

"Right." she said laughing

"Night James."

They both went to sleep content with the day's accomplishements.

* * *

A/N: Okay…. Pretty Please review. I could do with advice to. I wanna know wut you guys think. Well that's all

-Lilyluvr


	3. Accusations, Classes, and Games

**A/N: **Okay, 3rd chapter guys. Don't worry, James and Lily will get together soon, I just want to put some drama between them first. I'll probably get them together after a special event happens so you might see it coming. and my 131 people who are reading my story, I'd greatly appreciate a review. Beta'ed by Saint Butterfly. - Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: So much for not stating the obvious, but I don't own this.

* * *

**ACCUSATIONS, CLASSES, AND GAMES**

Lily woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and happy. '_Perhaps this year won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I don't have any problems except... well, Snape, but I won't let him get me down,' _she thought. She got up, turned on her light and started for her cabinet when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, straightening up.

"The grim reaper," James said sarcastically. "Who else would it be, Smarts, it's James!" Behind the closed door he grinned playfully. _Attaboy._

She laughed. It was obvious; who else knew they even had a Head's dorm?

"Yes?" She replied, wondering why he was there.

"Well, I was wondering if you would let me walk you down to class," he said, his voice lilting slightly with hope.

"...Alright. That was I won't be lonely on my way down now. Just gimme ten minutes, I'll meet you in the Common Room after I get ready."

Lily had took a shower as quickly as she could and tidied herself up a little. She looked in the mirror at her own reflection; 'Passable.' She always put a different coloured and designed tank top under her robe which showed a lot of cleavage. She also had matching jewellery.

As she came down James heard her and looked up. She looked really nice, he noted. Baby blue suited her complexion and sun rays were beaming down upon her, seeming to enhance her beauty. '_How can something so casual be so lovely,'_ he thought wistfully.

"You look really nice today." James said. They he blushed, realising he said that aloud. Lily blushed too.

"Thanks," said Lily sheepishly. "Erm... we had best go, I'd be willing to bet our friends are waiting for us," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're right, Lily. Let's go." James smiled, happy that they had switched subjects; he was beginning to get a little hot under the collar.

They walked down together, chatting lightly.

"I'm so glad that Sirius asked Elizabeth out. He always talked about her but I didn't think that she was the one who caused him to mature. You know," James spoke.

"Yes. I mean, Elizabeth never seemed Sirius's type but now they do seem kind-of happy together. And talking about change, was it Remus who convinced _you_ to change?" Inquired Lily, pinning the boy with an intense emerald-green gaze.

James turned red. "Umm... let's save that for another day. Okay?"

"Okay..." Lily looked down at the ground.

"So what's your favourite subject?" Asked James, trying to get clear the atmosphere as they walked in.

* * *

GREAT HALL

They didn't notice, but everyone stopped and just stared at them, amazed that they were enjoying each other's company rather than biting each other's heads off as was the norm.

"Charms," Lily answered. It was her best subject, and Professor Flitwick always made the lessons unique and enjoyable.

Then, Sirius popped up next to James.

"Nice, mate! You and Lily finally did the adult thing huh?" He said, his eyebrows raised.

"What? Where'd you here that bull from?" They stared at Lily. She was obviously mad.

James said, "Sirius! You aren't helping, mate."

"Sirius! Who told you we—" she paused for a second, trying to find a word to fit. "—did... stuff? Whoever started that is messing with the wrong Lily Evans!"

"Oh, Lils, don't deny it," said Nat, interrupting.

Lily sent her a First Class Acidic Glare. She was _not_ a happy camper.

"What?" She said. "It's quite obvious Lils—"

"Don't worry! No-one else knows," interjected Brianna helpfully.

"We didn't—" James began, but was interrupted.

"Hey! Let me finish," said Nat, "our evidence is as follows. Article one: you two came in together, talking—"

"Oh, yes, very convincing evidence, Nat. I mean, it's not like _friends _can talk, completely innocently, or anything," said an agitated Lily.

"Let me finish!" repeated Nat, raising her voice. "James was red in the face..." Then she muttered, "from we-don't-want-to-know-what."

Lily turned red as did James. "Ah—"

"Hey! Stop interrupting me and _let me finish_! Secondly, neither of you were in your dorms last night... we checked."

"And thirdly," added Sirius, "we took a look at the Map and nor you or James were on it. In the Room of Requirement, I see." He said, winking at Lily.

She was about to slap him but James pulled her back.

"Maybe," began James, "we had a reason."

"Hey," said Sirius, ""do the dirty, just don't tell us."

"I meant, a reason to be gone!" Shouted James, fuming.

"_Firstly_, I was red because Lily asked me something and it was kind-of embarrassing, so I turned red! Secondly, we weren't in our dorm because, we being the Head Boy and Girl, we get our own private Dormitory _with_ all the trimmings," he added excitedly to Sirius.

"Are you Siriu- oh, wait, I am," Sirius said jokingly.

"Padfoot," said Remus, "those jokes are _so_ old!" Nonetheless, Remus chuckled a little..

"Are there marshmallows?" Typical Sirius.

"All the marshmallows you can—" James began.

"Can we get _on_ topic, please?" Said Lily, still angry at the accusations.

"Oh, err... of course, Lils," said James, "and we weren't on the Map because, obviously, we didn't even know about it when the Map was made."

"Oh..." They gasped collectively.

Soon after, Professor McGonagall came out with their lesson plans.

"Evans, Potter, Black, McCartney, Devonshire, and of course miss Magony."

They grabbed their timetables and compared.

"Okay, today I have Potions first, then Transfiguration, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and lastly is History of Magic," said Lily, reading her own.

They compared and all had same timetable, except that girls had Divination, and the boys, Arithmacy. The only exception was that Lily had an extra class: History of Magic, which was slotted in where the others' timetables ended.

"We all have the same timetables," exclaimed Elizabeth happily. "Except for Lily... why do you have an extra class?"

"I took History of Magic as well as Arithmacy. It looks better for when I apply to become an Auror."

"We all want to become Aurors, but _we_ don't have extra classes," James commented

"Hey, I have my reasons, I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you guys later," she said.

"We'd better start towards Potions before that slimy wyrm Ms. Ridler kills us for being one second late," reasoned Brianna as she started walking in the general direction of the Dungeons.

"Wait, I'll come with you," said Remus, turning pink.

They all decided to go to, trailing right behind Remus and Brianna.

"She blatantly fancies him," muttered Lily to James who was standing next to her.

"Same with Remus," he murmured back.

"It's such a shame they're both too shy to say anything..."

"Hear, hear."

* * *

POTIONS CLASSROOM

When they walked into the classroom, there were only four seats in the front row and three right behind those. Deciding amongst themselves, the girls sat in the front, and the boys the row behind.

Today, all they were going to do was go over what to expected to learn in the year. The perfect excuse to ignore the teacher.

'_I'm so glad we don't have to sit with the Marauders -L,' _wrote Lily and, leaving a second for the ink to dry, toss the paper to her friend.

'_Why? Aren't they all your friends now?- N'_

'_I suppose... I'm not yet used to being really close friends, or being around them so much. -L'_

'_Liar; you just don't want to get to close too them. -E'_

'_That's not it! -L'_

'_Oops, my mistake: just one SPECIAL Marauder. -E'_

'_Oh, you guys, she'll admit to us she likes James when she's ready! -B'_

Lily was going to reply when Sirius tossed a note at them.

'_'Lo my lovely ladies, one in specific,'_ Elizabeth read it and blushed. '_What are you talking about. And Lily Rose, Jamsie-boy here is in shock. THE Ms. Evans, not taking notes in class? Tut-tut. -S'_

'_We are talking about STUFF, Sirius -E'_

'_Why aren't we one with the smart mouth. And brain wink... why, aren't I lucky. Brains and beauty. -S'_

'_Stop before this gets too lovey-dovey. You make me sick, Sirr. -J'_

'_I go with James on that one! -L'_

'_On a date? Finally! - B' _

'_NO! I _agree_! And look who's talking... or writing... - L'_

Brianna was going to reply when the bell rang.

"Hey, do you lot want to see our dorm later?" Lily asked her friends.

"Alright!" The decision was unanimous.

"Okay. I'll ask James later."

The rest of the day went by slowly and, unsurprisingly, much of it was the same: boring classes with a teacher droning on about what to expect from the coming year. All they did was just like they had in Potions: nothing. At dinner they all sat down together.

"Hey, James?" Lily asked while serving her food.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you think we could show them our dorm?" Lily pointing to her friends and his.

"Alright. We could finish our game and have them just stay over."

"Great idea," she replied enthusiastically.

"So, shall we bring games and stuff?" Asked Sirius, winking. Maybe he could sneak in a glass of the drinky-drinky; he had a bottle of Ogden's Best Firewhiskey stashed away in his trunk.

"Go ahead," James said.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" Said Sirius, staring at Elizabeth, eyebrows raised.

Remus understood what he meant and scrunched his nose up a little in disgust. "Sirius! Honestly... keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Whatever happened to 'Mister Sincere'?" Asked Brianna.

"Elizabeth said she enjoyed me joking around all the time, so I'm back."

He grinned.

"Oh... how sad."

* * *

ACROSS THE TABLE

"I hate those girls," Melanie told Veronica, pointing at Lily, Elizabeth, Nat and Brianna.

Melanie was always trying to get the Marauders' attention. She was the kind that thought she was superior and, as such, deserved only the best. She was gorgeous; she also gave away easily. She would wear things to show a lot of leg and cleavage. The men were at her feet: all except for the Marauders.

It was the same with Veronica and the other two girls, Janay and Rosalina.

They were all blondes, skinny, and beautiful. Many girls hated them, but then again they would also wished to be them. They were, on top of all this, extremely spiteful, though-and-through. That's why girls would have rather been friends with Lily and her group.

"We'll find a way to break them apart. We are going to be the Marauders' girls no matter what. I'm going to crush those bitches!" Melanie smirked wickedly.

"The other girls and I will help! Those disgusting Mudbloods aren't worth their time," said Veronica.

"_And_ we're prettier," said Janay.

"_And_ not teases," voiced Rosalina, "at least we give men what they want."

"Boy, are they in for it now."

* * *

SLEEPOVER

"Okay," said Sirius, "YOUR KITCHEN IS FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Is that all you care about?" Asked Lily as they sat down on the couches.

"No! I think of... other things, too." Sirius winked and grinned flirtatiously, as he was wont to do. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course," said James.

"Let's finish our Truth or Dare game now: what you choose is final. No going back once you choose." Remus spoke up, rather looking forward to the game.

"Okay." They all agreed.

"Ooh... wait, I bought a pointer which can choose whose go it is," said Lily. "Just let me go and get it."

She brought it out and said, "Spin."

It landed on Remus.

"I want to do this," said James, laughing. Now for the moment of 'truth', so to speak: "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Remus.

"Alrighty then!" Remus was in for it now. "Is it true... you like Brianna?"

He mumbled something they didn't hear. Both Brianna and Remus were red. Brianna had a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes," he said, louder.

"...I like you too, Remus," she told him. They smiled at each other.

Now Remus said, "Spin." It landed on James.

"Dare," James said before Remus could ask truth or dare. "I'm a _real_ man." He said, puffing out his chest. Lily giggled.

"Y- you, a ma-man...?" She wiped tears out of her eye. Someone coughed. "Okay. Sorry. I'm over it. It was pretty funny though." She smiled widely at him.

_'It's so good to see her laugh and enjoy my presence,'_ thought James wistfully.

"James, I dare you to.. .To wear one of Lily's dresses tomorrow and keep on acting like a girl until a Professor assigns you detention."

James' face fell in shock while everyone cracked up.

"Are you serious?" Asked James, befuddled.

"Actually, I am," grinned Sirius.

"Padfoot. That's so old it's not even funny."

Lily laughed hard though. Everyone stared at her.

"At least someone enjoys my joke."

Once Lily stopped laughing, she spoke up. "No, Sirius, that joke _is_ old. I was thinking about that last night and I'll show you why." Said Lily.

"Come on, you guys, I'll show you my room. Wait here first," she giggled, leaving them at her step, curious.

She had grabbed her remote control and turned on the Universe model, looking for the star Sirius. She signalled for them all to come in.

Every one of them was awed. "Lily, this is amazing," said Nat.

"Beautiful," agreed Brianna, mouth open wide.

"Sirius," Lily said, directing him. "Tell me, is there anything familiar?"

Then they all understood and laughed too. "Gosh, Lily," said James, "You can be as immature as Sirius!"

"We all have our moments," she smiled.

"Like that joke Dumbledore cracked yesterday. About our password. I didn't think it was funny but the thought of him cracking jokes like that made me laugh."

"Yeah..." Agreed James. "Speaking of, let's change it right now. Why not to 'Astronomy'?"

"Nice." Lily smiled again. They went down stairs to change it when Nat yawned.

"Are you tired?" James asked.

"Just a bit," she said.

"Let's all off to bed then. I'm kind of tired, too." With that, he broke into a yawn. Then he made a sleeping bag pop out of nowhere and placed it down upon the ground. "Here you are, my lady," he said, bowing to her. Lily watched and felt a pang in her stomach. They all did the same and said their goodnight's.

"Night Nat, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Brianna, 'Lizabeth," said James. They said goodnight back.

_'What's so special about Nat? Does James like her? ...Why do I care? Stop! I do not like James, and that's that!'_

Lily Evans finally drifted off to sleep, all the while muttering that she _just didn't care._

A/N: What did you guys think? Please let me know. You know it helps a writer to get reviews. They feel more confident, and find a need to write more.

What? xD


End file.
